Attack in Konoha
by jkgirl
Summary: Secondary story after 'Sakura Blooms'. A sudden attack approached in the Leaf by a dark stranger, and he used a new jutsu which gives the dead to the living. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND WRITE REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Strange Feeling

Somewhere in the quiet woods, a dark brown figure in a dark cloak found an underground hideout. The location looked clouded isolated and quiet with no sound around. He walked and stood on the center of the doorway. He closed his eyes and created hand signs; then the ground shook and the under door slowly opened going down. As the door connected with the underground, the figure went straight into a long hallway. There were many hallways looking like a maze with numerous of doors; however, the dark figure passed all doors and continued walking. He was looking for a certain room, so it seems that he knows where it is located.

He walked for half an hour; until he found a big-shaped door (different from the other doors) as if it is a secret room. He stood in front of it and believed that it is locked, and it needs to open with a key. However, he smirked and pointed his open hand at the bottom of the door; a snake came out of his sleeve and went under the door. Then, the door clicked open from the inside, and the room was filled with many scrolls. The figure chuckled, "The Forbidden Jutsu Scrolls, the secrets of Orochimaru-sama." He didn't look at the scrolls on the sides but the scroll in the center. He went toward it and picked it to read; later, he smirked for finding what he was looking for. He closed the scroll and let his snake take it going inside his sleeve. "I'll need to test it in an experiment with a living," he said and disappeared into the shadows.

_**To Konoha:**_

The village was peacefully quiet. Naruto, the sixth Hokage, was looking out at the village; also he was wearing his cloak (the same design as his father) with hat. "Naruto-kun," he heard his wife. "There are some reports for you." Hinata was wearing dark navy dress with thigh net stockings and open high heels, and her hair is tied in a long ponytail.

He removed his hat and turned to his wife, "Hinata…" She went to him and tiptoed to kiss him; without notice, Daisuke and Haru were hiding behind the opening.

"EW! They're kissing!" the boys yelled with disgust. Naruto and Hinata heard them and pulled away with embarrassment, blushing. Naruto pouted at them that they shouldn't see things like that.

"Daisuke!" they heard Sakura coming. She was wearing a red dress and short-sleeved sweater above; she greatly has the appearance as Tsunade, and she is nine-months pregnant. "Don't go running off like that!" She came with Itachi (dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants) by her side who was holding Shina's hand.

"Sakura-chan! Itachi!" Naruto greeted them.

"Hi!" Sakura and Itachi greeted them back. Sakura turned to the boys with a glare, "Is there something you boys need to say?"

The boys winced with fright; Daisuke never thought that his mother has a scary face when she is angry. "Gomenasai!" they both said to the hokage.

"Oi," they heard someone behind and saw Sasuke coming out. He was wearing his usual outfit (like the previous story).

"Hey, Sasuke-teme" Naruto said to him.

"I found someone in the stairs," Sasuke informed him. Everyone looked behind him and saw a young girl with long two-ponytail blond hair.

"China," Naruto went and kneeled in front of her. "Where you have been?"

"Ano…" China stammered shyly. She has the shyness from her mother "I was making a necklace…for you, otosan." Naruto got surprised as China pulled out the necklace.

She really designed the necklace well with the Uzumaki symbol, and everyone can see the wonderful father-daughter moment. "Arigatou, I'll take care of it" he patted her head. "So, you guys going to the festival tonight?"

"Hai," Sasuke answered.

"Festival?" Shina asked.

"It's the Spring Festival," Sakura explained. "It's the time for the cherry blossoms bloom in the spring, and the village celebrates with yatai and fireworks in the night." Shina awed, and she loves the cherry blossoms. Sakura finished, "Most of all, women wear kimonos, and men dress in yukata or shinobi attire."

The kids were impressed and grew excited about their selves wearing cool outfits. Shina asked her mother, "I get to wear a kimono?" Sakura nodded, and Shina squealed.

At the night, the festival has started. The villagers were already enjoying themselves, and the children were playing games and eating treats.

Sakura and Shina were dressed up in their kimono, yet Sakura was doing her daughter's hair. Sakura was dressed in a red dress with a white short sweater, and her hair was tied in a hanfu hairstyle; lastly she is wearing her cherry blossom necklace. Shina was wearing a pink short-sleeved kimono with Uchiha symbol on the back, and her hair was tied in a half-ponytail; she is also wearing an Uchiha necklace. "You're done," Sakura told her "You look beautiful."

"Like you, okaasan?" Shina asked. Her mother nodded; thus Shina really admires her mother's beauty and desires to look like her. They left the bedroom and went to meet the boys.

Sasuke was dressed in his usual outfit, and Daisuke was dressed the same as his father. In contrast, Itachi was dressed in dark navy yukata (the same as Uchiha Fugaku). They all were wearing Uchiha necklaces; they saw the girls and blushed at their beauty. Sasuke went to his wife and put his forehead on her while rubbing her belly, "You look so gorgeous." Sakura giggled, and they shared a kiss.

Itachi lifted up Shina, "My big girl, you looked so pretty!" She laughed and hugged her uncle.

Sakura looked down at Daisuke, and she saw a strong resemblance of Sasuke. "Daisuke, you look wonderful." Daisuke blushed shyly and heard his mother finished, "Like your father." He got surprised and looked at his mother who was smiling sincerely and kissed him on the forehead, and he smiled happily. As a result, Daisuke wants to be strong like his father and uncle, and wants to work in the Police Headquarters with them.

"We're ready to go?" Itachi asked, and everyone nodded and left the house.

As they arrived, the villagers noticed them and greeted, "Konbanwa, Sakura-sama! Uchiha-sama!" The employers waved hello to them, and several teenage shinobis (from the previous story—young children) ran up to her and offered her flowers and sweets. The twins were amazed how their mother is greatly known to the villagers, for she is one of the best medical kunoichi with Tsunade-sama. However, they still don't know something about her secret—her battle against Madara. Besides, Sakura noticed some women have their eyes on Sasuke and Itachi for good looks, but Sasuke and Itachi paid no attention to them which really annoys them.

Afterwards, they continued their way thoroughly. On the way, they saw their other friends:

Suigetsu (baby blue lined sleeveless yukata) and Karin (dark purple short kimono and leg-length boots) helping Aimi to get colorful ornaments with a hook;

Ino (blue kimono) was decorating flowers and Sai (black-grey hakama) was painting small portraits, along with Shin assisting them;

Shikamaru was strolling with Temari (teal kimono) and Akira, who were holding fans;

and Neji (dark navy loose-sleeved yukata) and Tenten (crimson short-sleeved-and collar Chinese kimono) were watching their kids designing their own masks.

Outside of the side, there Jugo (grey yukata kimono) was assisting children to catch fireflies and goldfishes.

Also, they all saw Tsunade-sama with Shizune gambling. Last, they saw Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou with Gai and Iruka-sensei drinking sake and talking about their old times.

They soon found Naruto and Hinata, waiting for them. Naruto was still his hokage outfit, but Hinata was dressed in a lavender kimono; China was wearing a purple kimono; and Haru was dressed in an orange shirt and shorts. "Hey, you guys made it," Naruto said. "Looks like you also received gifts like me, Sakura-chan." They all noticed the treats they are eating.

Sakura giggled, "Of course, you're the hokage."

"Kids, go have fun" Sasuke told his kids. They got surprised and looked at their father to see if he really means it. He nodded, so the kids took the Uzumaki kids ran out. "Stay together!" he yelled out, so they won't get separated or lost.

The kids ran to every yakati playing each game and receiving prizes, wanting to buy something, and eating sweets. They mostly see random things, and they get a hard time hearing themselves. Without notice, they walked to different directions.

"Hey, let's go—EH?!" Haru shrieked when his friends were not around. Shina, Daisuke, and China noticed their selves alone and lost.

_**To Shina:**_

Shina started running and calling out her friends, "Daisuke! China! Haru!" There was no answer, and she looked sideways. Without looking where she was running, she bumped into someone and dropped to the ground.

She winced when she hit hard on the ground. "Daijoubu?" she heard the person asked her. She looked up at the person. It was a boy with dark black hair with long side bangs, and the top at the back of his head was short, and he was wearing grey shorts; black shirt with white scarf around his neck; fingerless gloves; and shinobi sandals. She blushed at his handsome face, and his long hair nearly covering his face which made him look cool. He quickly grabbed her arm and lifted her back up.

"Shina!" she heard Haru calling her. "There you are, I was so worried." She smiled to assure him that she is alright and turned to the mysterious boy to thank him, but he is gone. "Doshitano?" Haru asked her for noticing her lost look. She sweat dropped looking down; she got taken by surprise when Haru took her hand. "Come on, let's have some more fun!"

"Hai!" Shina fake smiled and followed Haru.

_**To China:**_

China had walked alone passing many yakati, still wondering where the others are. She was getting afraid and feared that she will be alone. Suddenly, she spotted her parents straight ahead of her. "Kaasan!" She cried as she ran and hugged her mother. Hinata looked down at her daughter with concern and wonder why Haru isn't with her. "We got separated!" China told her.

"Let's look for them!" Sasuke said and the others agreed.

_**To Shina and Haru:**_

Shina and Haru was sitting on a brick wall, eating lollipops. Haru was looking up at the night sky while Shina was worrying about her brother and China. "Don't you think that they're looking for us?" Shina asked. She hopes that they will be found.

Haru shrugged without knowing if they are. Then, he came up with an idea since he is alone with Shina. "Hey, can I try something?" Shina looked to see what he wants to try; he stood up and went in front of her. Then, he leaned forward and gave her a lip-kiss. For a few seconds, the kiss ended leaving them surprise and blushing. "That was great! Let's try again!" Haru encouraged for liking the kiss.

She grew angry and pushed him away, "GET AWAY!" She ran off angrily after hitting his head and leaving him knocked out on the ground.

_**To Daisuke:**_

Daisuke walked through the crowd, looking for his friends. The crowd was so full and impossible to find them. He stopped when he heard a crying whimper. He saw a dark red hair girl in a black dress with a red wrap around her waist. He wanted to go look for his friends, but he couldn't just leave the crying girl like that. So, he decided to ask her, "Doshitano?" The crying girl tensed and looked at Daisuke. She nearly back away, and then Daisuke saw a scrape on her knee. "You're hurt! Let me look at it."

The girl was watched him. He tore some piece of his shirt fabric and wrapped it around her knee. After tying it, the girl said "Arigatou! It doesn't hurt anymore!" He smiled and nodded for helping her. Then, the girl leaned toward him and kissed him on the forehead which surprised him. She smiled afterwards, and he steamed red.

"DAISUKE!" he heard his father calling him.

"I have to go! Be careful!" he said as he ran leaving. The girl smiled and waved goodbye.

_**To the Uchihas:**_

Several minutes later, Shina and Daisuke were silent after they were found. Daisuke was being carried by his uncle, leaning his head on his uncle's shoulder with blush on his cheeks. And Shina was walking next to her mother with an angry face looking down. Sasusaku and Itachi were concerned with their silence and wondered what happen with them while they were lost. "Doshitano?" Sakura asked them.

The twins tensed, "Nothing!" Shina looked away and Daisuke hid his face, both blush. They all looked at each other without any idea.

Suddenly, they all heard fire hissing noise then it exploded. They turned around and saw the fireworks, popping in the night sky. Everyone around looked up and enjoyed the beautiful shooting stars; suddenly, Sakura felt a strong hit in her stomach and started breathing hard. No one noticed her; until, Shina saw a change in her. "Okaasan?" Sakura turned to her and dropped to the ground, "Okaasan!"

Sasuke and Itachi heard the commotion and saw Sakura down. "Okaasan!" Daisuke cried. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and muttered him about the problem _B-baby_.

Sasuke quickly picked her up and told Itachi, "Onii-chan, the hospital!" So, Itachi quickly took Shina and teleported everyone to the hospital.

In the hospital, Sakura was already taken to labor while her family waited outside. The twins were very anxious what was happening to their mother inside, for they can hear her screaming. "Otosan, what's happening in there?!" Shina desperately asked. She is crying with fright about her mother, and she wants to run inside.

"What are they doing to her?!" Daisuke exclaimed. Itachi held him back, trying to calm him.

"Daijoubu, she'll be alright" Sasuke assured them, but they were unconvinced. They all waited throughout the night—midnight—while it is getting darker. The kids were getting impatient with the long wait, angry and tired. At just in time before they snapped, the doctor came out and everyone stood "Sakura-sama's alright, it's a boy."

Sasuke couldn't believe that he has another son; Itachi has another nephew. Then, Shina was surprised and Daisuke was happy about having a brother. They all went inside and saw Sakura, sitting up and holding the newborn. The twins ran to her, happy to see their mother looking better. "Sakura?" Sasuke went to her side.

"Daijoubu," she assured him.

She carefully handed him their newborn son; Sasuke held him and looked at him, and Itachi went to see him. His newborn son has the same face as his and Daisuke's. "He's perfect, my son" Sasuke said as he softly touch his hair.

Itachi asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Sasusaku looked at each other and decided to tell him. Sakura started, "Nii-san, Sasuke-kun and I had thought about naming our son with your name in case if the baby was a boy."

Itachi froze with surprise what he heard as sasusaku are waiting for his response. Sasuke handed the baby to him which Itachi automatically took him and looked at the baby blankly. "Just take your time," Sasuke told him and went to sit beside Sakura.

A minute later, Itachi finally spoke "It's very shocking what you two decided, yet I would really honor it." He appreciates them for caring about him; he said, "but I respectfully decline it." They received his answer, so they must think about another name for their son. "I've had a name in mind for a baby boy which has the same meaning as Daisuke's." Sasusaku were eager to hear the name, so it would be a gift for their newborn son from his uncle. Itachi soften his eyes while looking at his newborn nephew, "Ryosuke."

"Ryosuke?" sasusaku said. "We love it," they agreed giving the name to their son. The name does have the same meaning as Daisuke's, and it has the same four last letters as Sasuke's. How considerate Itachi was for thinking naming his nephew with similarities of Daisuke and Sasuke. Their solution was settled; Itachi kissed Ryosuke on his forehead.

After they named the boy, they decided to show him to their older kids but found them sitting on a chair asleep. They both must have waited too long and grew tired which made sasusaku and Itachi giggled.

_**Somewhere faraway:**_

In the Island of Prison, the dark cloak figure arrived and went inside. It was pitch-black inside, but the inmates were awake from hearing the doors open. "Who's there?! Who's out there?!" they asked loudly but no answer. To their surprise, the cage doors opened like magic yet they laughing maniacally like they are free at last.

They all exited their cells and headed to the doors; afterwards, they stopped when they spotted the black figure in front of them. They were getting suspicious about him, so they demanded to know who he is "Who are you?!" The figure just stood there without answering, but he sticks out his tongue and moved like a snake. And two snakes came out both of his two sleeves.

"Is that him?!" an inmate asked. He stepped back with fright for thinking Orochimaru is alive.

"No, it can't be him! I heard that Uchiha Sasuke killed him years ago!" another objected. "Who are you really?!" he shouted. The figure smirked which the inmate grew angrily impatient.

Before the inmate did something, without anyone notice he stopped, and blood started coming out of his mouth. He slowly looked down and saw himself being stabbed through the stomach by a long snake from the dark figure extending his arm; then he dropped dead. They all didn't notice him move, and the dark figure finally spoke in a heavy voice "I don't need to tell you my identity." His voice sounded similar to Orochimaru's, but he is not Orochimaru. Who is he?

All the inmates grew shocked what the dark figure saw done, and then they all grew furious. With the anger they developed, their curse marks activated and they transformed into demons differently (their Second Level of Curse Mark). The dark figure was just smirk and standing there without fear. They all screeched from roaring loudly and charged at him.

In an instant, he killed them all in seconds with speed movements. All the corpses of the prisoners lay lifeless on ground, and there was massive blood flowing out. Although they had the curse marks, they weren't strong enough in their second level to fight him. The figure chuckled darkly, "Pitiful souls." He used his snake to pick up his first kill and carried him by the neck inside to the tower. "Let's start the testing."

He pulled out the scroll, opened it, and put it down on ground. Next, he created hand signs and quickly slammed his right hand on ground; writings appeared and ashes covered the corpse. A moment later, the ashes stood up the body and moved away from the reanimated body. "It's been long, Kakuzu?" he chuckled with his success. "We have work to do in Konoha."

_**Kakuzu:**__ Akatsuki member; tan-skinned; tall; long dark brown hair; green, pupil-less irides; dark grey sclerae; stitches on the edges of mouth; red-brown cloak; and sandals_

_**To Konoha:**_

The village was quiet with no noises and the paths were cleared, for the festival has ended hours ago. Everyone was at home in bed, sleeping. Although most people were awake, they were reading some work papers for some time.

Naruto and Hinata were in bed, asleep; a strange feeling awoke them, but they did not move. Naruto stared out at the window as Hinata stared at the ceiling. _What is this feeling?_ They both asked themselves.

Next, Sakura stopped pouring tea in her cup and looked out of the kitchen window, sensing that something out there is going on. Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen table, reading scrolls; instantly he looked at the candle fire with an unsure feeling he has. Finally, Itachi was sitting outside while holding baby Ryosuke and looking up at the moon; he narrowed his eyes in wonder _What's this feeling? _While he was distracted, Ryosuke started stirring and whimpered then cry which snapped Itachi out of his thoughts. "There, there" He gently shake to calm him, "Whatever this feeling is, something out there is going on. Don't cry, Ryosuke. Uncle will always be right here with you." He kissed his forehead and continued shaking him; until Ryosuke stopped crying and fall asleep. Sasusaku came out as Itachi stood up and handed Ryosuke to Sakura. As she took him, they all looked out at the sky and narrowed their eyes. Whatever this feeling they're having, they must be alert and ready to face the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sudden Attack

_**Eight Years Later…**_

In the shinobi world, there have been many deadly incidents. After they sensed that strange feeling, things were normal the next day. Until months later, massive murders and kidnaps occurred in all the counties. Furthermore, some ninjas had gone missing; then days later, they were found either dead or wounded. The deceases were taken into the medical inspection, and the wounded were treated and taken into the interrogation. Ibiki asked questions about their time in MIA, but he received nothing from them. Then, Inoichi read their minds and found their memory blank. They both suspect that a rogue ninja must have used a mind-erase jutsu after kidnapping them. It went on the same for the next eight years.

Sakura inspected all the dead bodies of Leaf shinobi and found some of their organs had been removed. She found them impossible because she remembered one person how he killed his prey—Kakuzu. Karin also remembered but finds it impossible. Kakuzu is dead, or is somebody copying his killing? Naruto took cautious from the deadly attacks and warned the village for their safety. Parents took protection for their children, and anbus received large groups of shinobi stay out on night patrol. Another, children were prohibited from going into the forest without a parent or guardian.

Shina and Haru teamed up together, along with Kai. Kai was the boy Shina met from the festival became her crush. He has close resemblance of Sasuke, and he shares rivalry with Haru and shows competitiveness during training; Haru is jealous of him because Shina is always around and talking with him; Kai is secretly in love with Shina. Their sensei is Kakashi, and he sees the memoirs of his former students in them.

_**Hioska Kai:**__ chuunin; black hair, shoulder-length bangs and back short-spiky; dark grey eyes; white long-sleeved shirt, under short black sweater; black pants, under green apron; calf-high boots with yellow shin guards; and forehead protector tied on right leg_

_**Haru: **__chuunin; black t-shirt; sleeveless orange vest with light blue on collar and zipper; orange-light blue pants; orange wrist bands; shuriken holster on right leg; forehead protector, two small horns on metal; and sandals_

In contrast, Shina began training in the medical field when she turned 12 and became Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Whenever she struggles, she gets help from Shizune; she is improving in medicine from her mother.

_**Shina: **__chuunin; long pink hair, back spiky; red sleeveless qipao dress; black shorts; arm fingerless gloves; shuriken holster on right leg; forehead protector; and calf-high boots_

On the other hand, Karin and Ino taught their children the _Mystical Palm Technique_, so they can heal their teammates in case they are wounded from mission. Shin learned some mind control technique from his grandfather, and he advanced art jutsu from his father. Aimi became talented in her taijutsu and learned some mist jutsu.

Daisuke was placed in Yamato team, along with Hana and Mori. Hana was the girl Daisuke met from the festival, and they both are shy around each other. Mori is Daisuke's close friend, and he has the resemblance of Minato which saddens Naruto.

_**Daisuke:**__ chuunin; short black hair with bangs; black, one-pieced outfit, purple cloth tied on waist carrying medical pouch; arm fingerless gloves with wraps on left arm; shuriken holster on right leg; forehead protector; and calf-high boots _

_**Hanabi Hana:**__ chuunin; short half-ponytail red hair; green eyes; ankle-length sleeveless black dress with red wrap; leg wraps; grey socks; and black flip-flops_

_**Natsuki Mori: **__chuunin; dark blond spiky hair; hazel eyes; blue-dark blue shirt; navy blue pants; shuriken holster on right knee; and sandals_

_**Somewhere inside Konoha:**_

The dark figure was hiding in the dark alleys, along with Kakuzu. No shinobi knows they are here nor where they are hiding. Their dark brown cloak is what helps their hiding, and no one can see them in the dark.

"Perfect, we're inside" the dark figure smirked. "Kakuzu, you know who you must get."

"Hai!" Kakuzu sank into the ground, leaving to get his target.

"Hmph, after we get our two hostages," he said. "We'll give a surprise attack in the heart of the Hidden Leaf." He walked into the shadows.

(~~~~~~)

Sasuke (wearing his black coat) was in the training grounds with his 13-year-old twins, watching them sparring to inspect their taijutsu. They have gained their sharigan last year and learned fire jutsu. Last year, they passed the chuunin exam; then Daisuke has been training lightning jutsu for months. Also, Shina has been practicing clone technique from her uncle, so her clone will dissolve like Itachi's _Crow Clone Technique. _Their training really impresses him and sees his older twins will be ready soon; he hopes the same for his young son.

(~~~~~~)

Similarly, Haru and Kai were sparring while Kakashi and Yamato, along with China, were watching them. Of course, Kai is winning him and keeps a smirk on his face. Every time Haru gets hit, he gets frustrated and doesn't give up. Kai has sharp eyes watching his opponents' movements and strategic where he is coming. To stop the fight, Kakashi-sensei stepped between them and blocked their attacks. Next, Yamato-taichou recommended them to take a break. Lastly, Haru tells Kai to be ready when they fight next time. Kai take advice and walked home, and China helped her brother relax and gave him bento.

_**China:**_ _chuunin;_ _waist-length dark blonde hair, tied in two high ponytails and bang over eyes; sleevless lavender-lined shirt vest, navy blue shoulder uppers and puffy neckline; navy blue shorts; shuriken holster on right leg; wakizashi holder, tied around waist; and long black thigh high stockings; and sandals_

_**To Itachi:**_

Itachi (also wearing his coat) was waiting for his eight-year-old nephew, Ryosuke, outside the academy. He and Ryosuke has been close while he was growing up, training him with some taijutsu and fire jutsu. "Itachi-ojisan!" he heard Ryosuke called him.

_**Ryosuke:**__ black eyes; long black hair with bangs above his eyes, tied in ponytail and back short and spiky; short-sleeved, collared black shirt, underneath a long-sleeved purple shirt; white shorts; and sandals_

"Haha, Ryosuke!" Itachi laughed and lifted him up, hugging him. Afterwards he turned heading home, "How was the academy today?"

"You won't believe this, ojisan!" Ryosuke shared. "I got the highest score on the kunai-shuriken exam."

"Did you? This is great news!" Itachi was impressed. "You know, when your father and I were young, we also got a high score from that exam." Ryosuke widened with surpise, and Itachi nodded.

"You and father are amazing, ojisan!" Ryosuke felt so proud. "When I grow up, I want to be a strong ninja just like you two."

Itachi laughed, "Oh, you will someday. Someday, you will." He is very proud of his nephew's improvement, and his progress will impress his father.

"Hurry, ojisan!" Ryosuke exclaimed. "I want to tell father." Itachi laughed and fastened his walk toward home.

_**To Sakura:**_

Sakura (also wearing her black coat) was sitting outside of the hospital, using her meditation jutsu with earth element. She was searching for some medicinal herbs to make medicine. While she was meditating, her friends were assisting sick patients and her master was healing injuries.

"Hey, Sakura" Ino called out. "You almost done there?" For the record, Sakura has veen meditating for half an hour.

"Not yet," Sakura replied. She suddenly caught familiar scents of some herbal plants. "Found them." She lifted her arms up and used her hands to grab the plants. She quickly brought them all to her while ending the jutsu.

As she opened her eyes and looked at the plants, Karin came "That took you long to find them." Ino agreed.

"It was worth of finding them," Sakura confronted them. "I'll be there with you in a minute." Her friends left while she writes her notes.

After writing, she was about to put the plants away. Out of nowhere, she got grabbed by the ankles and was pulled down into the ground. She moved too fast, so she didn't make a sound to call out her friends.

"Sakura! Are you coming or not?" Ino grew annoyed with the long wait, and she lost her patience. So, she went back and found the plants on the ground. She believed that Sakura must have dropped them, but she looked around and couldn't find her. Nor she couldn't sense her chakra anywhere. "Sakura?" she called again but received no response. She grew concerned, "Sakura?!" No answer. "Sakura!"

"Ino?" Karin next comes. "Nanishiteruno?" she couldn't help wondering the shouts she has been hearing from her.

"Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Ino asked with worry. Karin shook her head. "I can't find her or sense her chakra."

Karin sensed for a short moment assumed that Ino is right, "I'll go inform Tsunade-sama." She left running inside the hospital.

"I'll go inform Sasuke," Ino said and left the hospital.

_**To Naruto:**_

At the same time, Naruto was in his office, finishing paperwork and reading mission reports. After he finished, he stretched his arms up for muscle reflex. He was exhausted from overwork, but he was still concerned about the incidents from eight years. He couldn't understand why they stopped after the ninja counties took cautious alert. In his mind, he believed that something isn't right, yet he doesn't know what it is. However, the village must he secured from all cause and the villagers within.

Naruto sighed, "I need a break." He needs to read the last scroll, so he decided to read it at home. As he left the office and walked through the hallway, he meets a young shinobi in front of him.

"Off duty, hokage-sama?" A Leaf shinobi walked into him and bowed.

"On break, I'll be back," Naruto respond. "If anything happened, send the report in my office." The shinobi nodded with understanding and walked past him. Naruto continued his way, feeling tired from overwork, and he didn't noticed a ninja was hiding in the shadows. He extended his arm and covered Naruto's mouth, and dragged him into the shadows. Naruto tried to make a sound but couldn't, and the scroll he held dropped to the floor making a loud tap.

"Hokage-sama?" the shinobi turned around and saw the scroll on the floor. He went to pick it up and called out, "Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama!" He called out repeatedly, but he didn't receive any respond. He ran through the hall and alerted the other shinobis about Naruto's disappearance.

_**To Sasuke and Itachi:**_

Several minutes later, Sasuke and the kids arrived home; then Ryosuke came out and jumped on Sasuke. "Otosan!" Sasuke caught him in his arms and hugged him. Itachi also came out and hugged his twins. "I have some news to tell you."

"Really? Alright, tell me" Sasuke listened to hear his youngest son's news.

Ryosuke was about to speak, but someone called out. "Sasuke!" they all turned around and saw Ino with a worried expression, implying something happened.

"Ino?" Sasuke wondered why she is here and interrupted his moment with his son.

"Is Sakura here?" she asked. Sasuke and Itachi grew suspicious that something bad happened, and the kids tensed about their mother.

"No, she isn't" Sasuke answered. "Why?"

"Doshita?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, she was with us and suddenly disappeared" she explained. The kids gasped after hearing their mother's disappearance. Her face was filled with worry for her best friend. "Not just her, Naruto is also missing."

Sasuke was about to ask, but an explosion was heard in the heart of the village. "Nanishiteruno?!" Daisuke startled from the explosion. Ino gasped and took off, worrying about her family.

"Don't know," Itachi replied. "Let's go!" Sasuke took the lead, and the twins and Itachi (holding Ryosuke) followed.

As the shinobis arrived at the scene, there was the Gedo Statue (the statue that Shukaku was sucked from Gaara). It crashed some buildings down, and it smashed a pathway of wall. Villagers screamed running away with their children. Many anbus and jonins surrounded around the statue, and the chuunins were around. Sasuke backed his twins behind him, so did Itachi to Ryosuke. Similarly, Hinata stood in front of her kids; Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru next to their family as their wives stood next to their child.

Neji recognized the statue's facial image years ago, "What is that thing doing here?"

They all heard a chuckling, "It's been a long time…Sasuke?"

Sasuke tensed hearing someone said his name, and his kids became suspicious that the strange voice person knows their father. On top of the monster came out, a dark figure wearing dark. "Who are you?!" he shouted out.

"You don't remember me?" the dark figure asked. Then, he slowly removed his hood and showed his face shocking everyone. His face was covered with white scales like Orochimaru, and his eyes were yellow with purple markings underneath. His hair is in an unkempt bowl cut. Last, a snake came out under his cloak.

"Kabuto?!" Sasuke said his name for seeing the round glasses he was wearing.

"Haha, yes it's me!" Kabuto cheered. "Not just me, meet your old friend." Kakuzu also came out of hiding and stood on the left side of the giant's head. Shina and Hana shrieked at his zombie's face, and his lips has stitches on its sides. It is impossible, he is dead. How did he come back to life?

"Kakuzu?!" Itachi was beyond shocked. "He's dead! What is he?"

"Nice to see you, too, Itachi" Kakuzu greeted him.

"You shocked, Itachi?" Kabuto taunted. The kids were shocked that Kakuzu and Kabuto also knows their uncle. "Yes, he is dead but an edo Kakuzu. I found a secret scroll from Orochimaru's lair with a forbidden jutsu that was found by the Second Hokage. It is called the _Reamination Jutsu,_ which allows using a living body transforms into deceased people back to the land of living, controls their movements."

_Reanimation?_ Sasuke wondered, unfamiliar with that jutsu of the Second Hokage. "Why are you here?!"

"Still arrogant as usual, Sasuke. You were a waste back then and a traitor to your old teacher," Kabuto started. Sasuke glared without caring what he did to Orochimaru, yet the kids were still unsure what Kabuto was talking about. "Alright, I'll tell you why I am here?" Everyone stared at him without answering, so he took their silence as a yes. "Bring them up!" Kakuzu lifted his arm up, and long rocks came up holding two people.

Everyone gasped when they saw Sakura and Naruto being held as hostage. They were unconscious, and their wrists were tied above their heads. Those guys were the ones who kidnapped them without anyone notices.

"Kaasan!" the Uchiha kids cried for their mother. Shina and Daisuke activated their sharigan and pulled out a kunai. Kai angrily narrowed his eyes, and Hana clutched fists. Mori glared while gripping a kunai.

"Sakura!" Sakura and Itachi also activated their sharigan and pulled out their katanas.

"Otosan!" Haru and China next cried. Haru pulled out a kunai, and China activated her byakugan.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata angrily activated their byukagan and prepared herself in battle posture. Neji and Tenten stood next to her, holding her from attacking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New War

"_Kaasan!" the Uchiha kids cried for their mother. Shina and Daisuke activated their sharigan and pulled out a kunai. Kai angrily narrowed his eyes, and Hana clutched fists. Mori glared while gripping a kunai._

"_Sakura!" Sakura and Itachi also activated their sharigan and pulled out their katanas. _

"_Otosan!" Haru and China next cried. Haru pulled out a kunai, and China activated her byakugan. _

"_Naruto-kun!" Hinata angrily activated their byukagan and prepared herself in battle posture. Neji and Tenten stood next to her, preventing from attacking first._

They called for them, but Sakura and Naruto didn't respond back nor heard them. They all called them again and again, yet they are still unconscious. Kabuto and Kakuzu must have knocked them pretty hard after kidnapping them.

"No need to shout," Kabuto said. "They can't hear you, you know."

"What do you want with them?" Sasuke demanded. Everyone else was determined to know the reason they took hostages.

"You know exactly what I want from them, Sasuke." Kabuto implied. Could he be after the Kyuubi from Naruto and element powers from Sakura? However, the kids have no clue what he is after or what he wants from the hokage and Sakura.

"Enough talking. If one person approaches, these hostages will die" Kabuto threatened them. Many shinobi want to save them, but they must not move and stay where they are. "Kakuzu, wake him up!" They both went in front of their hostages.

Kabuto gave Sakura a slap on the cheek using the back of his hand. She moaned while waking up; she opened her eyes and looked up. Her vision cleared from blurriness and gasped who she saw in front of her, "Kabuto!" He chuckled.

"Hey, wake up!" Kakuzu slapped Naruto on the cheek then shake him hard.

Next, Naruto groaned and noticed someone standing in front of him. He slowly looked up, "Kakuzu!" he laughed in response. "No, you're dead!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at their sides and found each other tied as hostages. Naruto got surprised when he saw Kabuto but different from his face; similarly, Sakura noticed Kakuzu there and alive. They started struggling to get free, but their wrists were tied tightly.

"It's pointless to get free," Kakuzu indicated. But, they were still struggling.

"Enough!" Kabuto shouted. He grabbed Sakura by the neck, and Kakuzu smacked Naruto on the face. Those made them stop struggling; Sasuke and Itachi gripped their katanas more and have eagerness to save them.

"Kaasan!" Shina cried. Haru growled at the zombie man for hitting his father, and Daisuke make a step but his father hold him back.

Sakura was having trouble breathing from Kabuto choking her. "Now, Sakura, you will give me what I want from you." She winced that he wants her element power; another missing-nin after Madara. More danger has appeared in the village after nearly twenty years. "If you don't, I will remove the Kyuubi out of him and he dies." She got shocked from his threat and was forced to choose.

"Sakura, don't do it!" Itachi shouted. Ryosuke, hiding behind, looked up at his uncle.

Sasuke shouted next, "Don't give it to him!" Shina and Daisuke were unsure what their father was telling her what _it_ is.

Sakura turned to Naruto who was shaking his head telling her to don't choose, but she must. Also, Kakuzu was gripping on his stomach, hurting him.

"Doshita, Sakura?" Kabuto taunted. "Don't you still care about your former lover?" She glared at him; in contrast, Naruto and her kids grew shocked when they heard said _lover_. Sakura had a previous relationship with Naruto? They suspect that there are things they don't know about them.

"Last chance, Haruno?" Kakuzu squeezed Naruto tighter. It was looking bad for Naruto, and she looked down at her family then Naruto's family. Her kids were looking at her desperately; however, Sasuke and Itachi, along with Hinata, shook their head pleading her to not give him her powers. There was no other way, so she has no choice.

Kakuzu was about to open the seal, "ALRIGHT!" Sakura decided. "Alright, you win!" Everyone gasped for hearing Sakura's decision. Kabuto smirked from her choice, and Kakuzu stepped away from Naruto releasing him. Kabuto loosened his hand from her neck, she said "but right after a long wait!"

She grabbed the rock rope, and snakes appeared below and dragged Kabuto away from her. Also, Naruto activated his Chakra Mode and let a red clawed arm punching Kakuzu. While they were being held up, Sakura and Naruto poured chakra into their arms and forcefully broke free. Everyone breathed out with relief how they managed to escape.

Sakura and Naruto jumped and dived down as Kabuto extended his hand out and brought hundreds of snakes at them. She noticed the snakes coming at them; quickly she pushed Naruto down and twirled around creating a twister. _Wind Tornado!_ The twister blew strong wind dragging the snakes towards it; afterwards, they all dropped dead as the twister vanished. Then, Sakura powered herself with red lightning in her body and thunder balls on her hands, and she charged at the statue. The statue itself moved its hands up to block her attack, yet she managed to hit it and back it away.

Haru and China were surprised from their father's appearance; he was flaming yellow all over his body with six magatama markings around the neck; two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns; and swirl designs that resemble the Uzumaki symbol. Kai sensed his chakra differently.

She landed on ground next to Naruto and faces at the statue. Suddenly, she came up with an idea after seeing how far the statue backed up, "Naruto, I could use a hand for a push."

Naruto noticed what she was thinking, "You got it." He jumped forward while Sakura created thunder. Red lightning appeared, and a dragon came down above them. _Dragon Shuurai! _she pointed at the statue, and the dragon roared and quickly hit the statue backing it more. It tried to hold on, but the strength of the push was strong. It got between the broken wall, so they need one more push making it outside of the village.

Next, Naruto created a gigantic rasengan _Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan! _ hitting the statue. It was holding on the walls, and Naruto was still pushing. It didn't move an inch and the _rasengan_ was decreasing its size, but Naruto was still trying. It was started to push forward, and Naruto was losing chakra on the _rasengan._ Suddenly, red lightning hit the _rasengan_ restoring its chakra. Naruto peeked back and saw Sakura using _Tokkan Blade _(similar with Sasuke's _Chidori Sharp Spear_). He smirked for thanking her saving him, so he continued and forcefully pushed it out. It was thrown far, and the _rasengan_ exploded.

Naruto landed in front of the opening, and Sakura meet up with him. "Smart thinking, Sakura-chan." She smirked at him for the compliment.

"Kaasan!" Her children ran and hugged her tightly, happy their mother is alright. Daisuke and Shina have an expressionless face with his mother's escape and attack for using earth, wind, and lightning. To his surprise, Daisuke didn't knew that his mother can do lightning like his father. She hugged them back tightly, assuring them that she is alright. Sasuke and Itachi came next; she hugged Itachi shortly and kissed Sasuke tenderly.

Haru and China also ran to their father, "Otosan!" He turned around and hugged his kids tightly. Haru was fascinated from the new _rasengan,_ so he wants to train for it. Then, Hinata came to them and hugged Naruto; they also shared a fast but passionate kiss.

After the reunion, they looked at the statue standing straight but cracked from the blast, and Kabuto and Kakuzu appeared back on the statue's head. Before they took off, Naruto told the jounins to make a barrier all around the village and secure the villagers, and the anbus carried the dead and heal the injuries. They obeyed, and Naruto and his fellow shinobis left to the statue.

Kabuto and Kakuzu dropped down from the statue's head as the Leaf ninjas arrived. "You really shouldn't have done that, Sakura." Kabuto advised. "Give it to me, and the Leaf will not get any more damage."

"What you're asking for is the cost of my life," Sakura identified. "I am not leaving my family without me." Her family is impressed with her courageous word and devotion to being with them, yet the young young shinobis want to know what he wants from Sakura. "If you still want it, you will have to fight us for it."

"If that's your final answer, then enjoy your time with the reanimated Akatsuki!" Kabuto did fast hand signs and three coffins came out of the ground. Everyone prepared in battle posture; Sakura pulled her two katanas.

The lids dropped shocking everyone, showing Nagato; Sasori; and Deidara, and they all walked out of their coffins. However, they were relieved that Madara was not added, but he will in time.

Then, Kabuto lifted up his hands and sent chakra to them, awakening them. "Enjoy fighting with them," he said and disappeared into the tree. Kakuzu stayed behind wanting to have a fight.

Nagato was the first speak after slowly looking up, "Naruto…" He breathed out.

"Nagato!" Naruto called out.

(~~~~~~)

"Nani?!" Deidara exclaimed. He looked around, wondering where he is. He quickly remembered that Madara killed him, but he noticed himself alive. Then, he looked in front of him and saw his two friends "Sakura-chan! Itachi!"

"Dei-chan…" Sakura breathed out, shocked to see her old friend.

"Deidara…" Itachi hesitated. Deidara noticed how Itachi was dressed, and he has Konoha forehead without a metal scratch. It shows that he is a Konoha shinobi again, and what made him happier was that Itachi looking healthy and alive. He believes that he has found a cure for his disease.

(~~~~~~)

"Reanimation?" Sasori looked at his hands. He remembered his death and this secret jutsu from Orochimaru years ago. Later, he looked ahead and saw a group of Leaf shinobi, including Itachi. "Sakura, lovely to see you again since last time," he greeted but received a glare from her. She also stepped back in disgust and holds her katanas closer, and Sasuke stood next to her glaring at him.

"Sasori…" she angrily growled from hesitation.

Hanabi saw a resemblance of his father from Sasori. She remembered one time when she was in town with her parents and meet up with the Uchihas; then they made acquaintance. She quickly noticed Sakura glaring at her father, and Hanabi was confused why she was angry with him. She thought if they had a previous relationship and broke off badly; until now, she knows. Her father has the appearance of a deceased person she remembered.

"Look at you! Still as beautiful as I remember," he commented. He looked behind them and saw three kids; the girl looked exactly like her and the two boys have Sasuke's face. "You have children with Sasuke, but they all should have been mine." She glared hard, and her kids were disgusted how that man is flirting with their mother. Shina grew sick for imagining Sasori as her father, and Daisuke was starting to hate him.

"Have you ever told them about their half-brother?" Sasori asked. Shina and Daisuke widened when they heard that they had an unknown half-brother. Also, their teammates were surprised. Was that their mother's deep secret?

"I never allow myself telling them about that thing," Sakura said angrily. Thus, she was feeling that dreadful memory is coming back into her mind, but she doesn't want to remember it anymore. "I spent nearly twenty years forgetting that faded memory of rape." Shina and Daisuke gasped when they heard their mother said _rape._

Sasori was about to speak, but a kunai hit him on the chest. He didn't wince nor feel pain, and he pulled it out. He looked to see who threw it; it wasn't Sakura or Sasuke. Behind them, it was the dark-haired boy with an extended arm sideways.

"Daisuke!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura and Itachi, along with everyone else, turned at him, and Shina gasped for noticing her brother's face. Ryosuke hid more behind his uncle while looking up at his brother. They were surprised from his fast movement. Hana felt dark tension coming from him, and Kai and Mori grew concerned about him.

Daisuke has a face full of rage and dark look at Sasori, and he pulled out another kunai. "You violated my mother!" he shouted, but Sasori chuckled humorously. "You made her conceived with that monster of yours!" Sasori narrowed his eyes when Daisuke called his unborn child a monster. "What a relief that it has been dead for good!"

Sasori grew angry after hearing Daisuke's last words. It is similar what Sakura said to him back when they fought _(Sakura Blooms, chapter 19)_. "You'll regret saying that, brat!" he shouted at him.

Daisuke smirked, ignoring him and activating his sharigan. "Okaasan, otosan!" they listened, "I'm helping you fight this scumbag!"

"Alright!" they accepted. Shina also joined them because she wants that man to pay for what he done to her mother. And she activated her sharigan.

Itachi informed, "I'll take Deidara." Before he does, he told "Ryosuke, go to Hana and Mori, and stay with them." Ryosuke hesitated and did what his uncle told him to do; Hana and Mori took him guarding with kunai.

"I'll help you, Itachi-san." Kai joined, "I have some strong jutsu of fire and lightning." Itachi looked at him and nodded, for he could use some help. Kiba and Suigetsu then come in, offering to help them.

"I will take Nagato," Naruto told them. Neji, Hinata, and Jugo joined him for assistance. Neji told Tenten to stay with the kids, and Hinata similarly stay behind with their aunt.

"Kakuzu is ours," Shikamaru said as Ino and Chijo joined. Sai next come in for his wife's safety and told Shin to go with the others.

Temari, Tenten, and Karin remain behind, guarding the children. First, Temari stood on the left holding her big fan; Karin secondly stood on the right with a kunai and sensory on; and Tenten lastly stood in front holding her big scroll. Shin, Akira, Aimi, Hikari, and Hizashi stood together defensively.

_**Shin:**__ chuunin; long, medium blond hair, tied in short ponytail; black eyes; short purple sleeved black shirt; black pants; black fingerless gloves; tanto on back; forehead protector; and sandals_

_**Akira:**__ chuunin; short black hair, tied in two ponytails; teal eyes; light purple sleeveless shirt; short brown pants; shuriken holster on right leg; small fan; forehead protector on left arm; and sandals_

_**Aimi:**__ chuunin; shoulder-length red hair; purple eyes; long-sleeved lavender uniform; short blue pants; shuriken holster on right leg; medical pouch behind on waist; forehead protector; and black boots_

_**Hikari:**__ genin; waist-length black hair, with small pointed buns and long bangs; white-lavender eyes; white quipo dress, with red line and L-shape zipper; forehead protector; black short puffy pants; shuriken holster on right leg; and sandals_

_**Hizashi:**__ chuunin; long brown hair, with short fringe-bangs; white-lavender eyes; white short loose sleeved shirt; black puffy pants, under white apron; weapon pouch behind on waist, with scroll and kunai; forehead protector; and sandals_

**Wow! Another war attack in the village this time from Kabuto with **_**Summoning Reanimation Jutsu!**_** They must fight their old enemies and friends. Next update coming soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Two Sacrifices

_Deidara vs. Itachi, Kai, Kiba, and Suigetsu_

_Sasori vs. the Uchihas_

(They all are in far distance for the young ninjas' safety, and they started fighting and ended at the same time)

_**Battle: Sasori**_

Sakura was glaring hard at Sasori who was smirking carelessly at her; thus Sasuke, along with his kids, stood close with her. They also held their weapons tightly close. Later, Sasori summoned his puppet of the Third Kazekage and _Red Secret Technique; _they all looked the exact same she remembered when he fought him. Shina stepped back afraid from the numerous puppets, and Daisuke was nervous. She quickly noticed the Third puppet's mouth opened, and it fired needles straight at them. Shina and Daisuke tensed but got saved by their mother circularly swinging her bao staff, blocking the needles. They were relieved from the saving, but they were confused from their mother's weapon. She had two katanas as they recalled. Before they asked, Sakura said while swinging her staff, "Go! I got this!"

"Hai!" Sasuke respond and ran forward; just then the other puppets charged at him. He used his katana, cutting the puppets around him, and _chidori_ to block the puppets' blade weapons. The other puppets went the sideways of Sakura, but Shina and Daisuke quickly ran beside their mother firing them with _Fireball Jutsu._ They went on eventually; until all the hundred puppets dropped and burned in defeat. Then, Sasori moved his finger to move his only puppet's head toward Sasuke and fired_ Eight Waves of Needles!_ He quickly noticed them and used _Chidori Senbon_, hitting the needles.

The needles clashed; then Sasori created the _Thousand Hands Manipulation. _Sakura reacted quickly, "Stay close!" alerting her kids and Sasuke. The twins get close to their mother and Sasuke reached them after running, and the puppet arms hit them. Along, Ryosuke cried out for them, and Hana and Mori held him back. They were also worried for their teammate, so they refused to think the worse. Afterwards, Sasori smirked but it disappeared; thus fire burned all the puppet arms.

A fire falcon covered the Uchihas, holding together, protecting them. Daisuke and Shina looked around and noticed fire on them, and they both were confused why it isn't burning them. Their teammates were also confused but surprised from it. "Perfect timing, Sakura" Sasuke commented and Sakura smirked. The twins were surprised from their mother's fire technique; also she has four elements for ninjutsu. Their instincts are telling them that their mother has some kind of power and their father knows about it. Furthermore, they believed that their uncle is part of it, so they will need to ask them after the battle. Sakura swung her arm, vanishing the fire falcon away.

"You belong to me!" Sasori exclaimed as he ran toward them. Most likely, he was running toward Sakura. Sasuke ran toward him and blocked him with his katana. They fought with furious strength; Sasuke angrily used his katana cutting his arms and slicing him; he continued on every time the cuts covered up, but he goes on to keep him away from Sakura. "Get away from me! Sakura belongs to me!"

Sasuke hissed, "Stay away from my wife!" He activated his chidori and punched him back; then Sasori used his chakra strings to pull his puppet up forward _Puppet Technique: Prosthetic Arm Senbon_. The puppet's arm rotates at high speed, launching the wooden cylinders attached to it. They then opened, and each one released a large amount of senbon toward Sasuke. Just in time before hitting him, Sasuke held his katana close, and fire surrounded him making a fire hawk. (Sakura trained him that fire jutsu) All the senbons hit the hawk but melted away. "I will never let you have her after what you done to her!" he growled as the fire hawk vanished.

Sakura immediately created a _Summoning Jutsu_ after slamming her hand on the ground. Out of the ground, a big green snake popped out and grabbed the Third puppet with its mouth. She used her right hand, guiding the snake; it crawled upward then downward and crashed the ground. Along the crash, the snake disappeared and Sakura extended her left hand at Sasori. He got grabbed on the waist by the snake's tail; Sakura closed her hand to hold him. "Get him!" Daisuke and Shina ran sideways as Sasuke jumped above him, creating hand signs, and each blew fireball at Sasori. They got hit while he was trying to get free; they blew until stopped. Sasuke landed next to Sakura, and they all watched the flames died. He was gone, so they got him.

"I'm not done with you, love!" they jerked in surprise without knowing how he survived. Sakura felt tugs on her wrists and ankles pulling her. She tried to hold herself, but Sasori strongly pulled her toward him. Sasuke tried to catch her but missed, and the kids cried for her. "You are mine!"

While being dragged, Sakura made a quick move. "I don't think so!" she strongly restraint herself and forcefully pulled him toward her. "Time for a spin!" she jumped up _Wind Style: Twister!_ Like Kiba and Akamaru's _Fang over Fang_, she flew around the sky then dived down toward the trees. Sasori tried to detach his chakra strings from her, but his chakra was stuck with hers. Through the trees, branches were hitting his face and trunks hitting his sides. Outside, Sakura passed left-sided of Mori and Hana then between Tenten and Karin. She stopped the twister and lastly swung him up forward. "Never underestimate the Uchiha!" She dragged him down; meanwhile, Shina appeared below him punching and kicking up his back. She gave him the final blow, sending him high up. Daisuke and Sasuke jumped out of the trees and appeared above Sasori, and they blew fireball crashing him to the ground.

After the fire attack, Sasuke and Daisuke landed and stood to see his state. From the burning smoke hole, Sasori slowly crawled out of the hole and stood up, all cracked and burned. Although, his body and clothes were damaged but automatically repairs itself. The Uchiha kids frowned that every time they attack him and his body regenerates; it appears to them that they will have a long fight. He cracked to stand straight and stared again at Sakura, "You're truly something, Sakura." She said nothing back but stared emotionless. "Those kids here should be mine." Sasuke angered how Sasori compliments his kids.

Sakura growled, "You better watch what you say about my kids."

"Our son, our child should have been born years ago," he then added. She grew frustrated from the thing of his, and the painful memory was coming back to her. "Our child with our blood! Our only son…" she wants him to stop, and she began to breathe hard. Her heart was beating fast, sweating from her forehead; she really wants to stop. Also, Sasuke gritted his teeth; Shina was shivering with fear; and Daisuke was growing angry. Ryosuke lastly tears with fright from Sasori's psychological torture to his mother. "Sakura, our son!"

She screamed running flashily at him, "SHUT UP!" She punched him at the abdomen and kicked him up the chin. In the air, she gave few more punches on the face; she took out all her anger on him. Above them was Sasuke, he strikes Sasori down with _Chidori Sharp Spear._

_**Battle: Deidara**_

Itachi stared longingly at Deidara without saying anything, for he was speechless to see his late friend again. "It's been a long time, Itachi" Deidara broke the silence. Then, he looked down, observing his outfit.

"Hai," Itachi respond. "I am a Konoha shinobi and have a family with three kids."

Deidara looked to the left and saw the two kids, and straight at the backup to the little kid, "They really do look like their mother and father." He saw the boys' faces resemble Sasuke, and the little kid has long hair like Itachi's. Also, he looked at the girl who strongly resembles like Sakura. A family with three children inherited great resemblances of their parents. He was about to speak more, but his body moved itself throwing _Explosive Clay_.

_Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu! _Suigetsu saved Itachi just in time before the clay balls exploded in front of him.

Itachi got surprised from the unexpected attack without noticing Deidara's movement. He watched Deidara summoned his large clay dragon (_C2_), "Itachi! Whatever you do, don't hold back!"

"Deidara," Itachi winced. He personally doesn't want to attack his old trusted friend, but he is being controlled and forced to attack. "Alright! Let's fight!" _Gomen, Deidara_ he thought. He realized the purpose of the reanimated jutsu is forcing shinobi to fight against his old friends and attack him; thus that is making a shinobi himself hard to do. Although, he is left with no choice, so he must fight and seal him.

At first, Deidara flew on his dragon, opened his cloak, and entered his two hands into his clay pouches. He tried to stop himself, but his body wouldn't respond to him. He is being controlled. Everyone, except Itachi, flinched when he moved and threw his mini clays at them. "Itachi!" Deidara cried out to him, but the clays already exploded on them. Before he reacted, four logs came out of the smoke _Substitution Jutsu. _Deidara was glad to see that his friend dodged the attack, and he saw them jumped out from their hiding.

On the clay dragon's tail, Deidara created two more clays _Detonating Clay: Twin Birds! _Kai used his wind technique to hold those clay birds, so they exploded in air. Then, Deidara quickly created his _Explosive Clay Minions_, and they ran at Kai. For Kai, he was the taijutsu expert fought the minions with his tanto. He swung to cut, but the clay didn't cut. The two clays changed into many shapes for attack, so Kai avoid every hit. When he ducked one, he used his lightning on his hand and successfully cut one down. So, he turned to fight the other. Without notice, a clay thread crawled and connected back to the down clay; thus it grew back up but into two different minions.

"Don't cut them! They can change!" Kai heard the warning, so he must find a way to destroy them. Itachi ran in and helped fighting the clays. "The only way to defeat them is _me_!" Deidara revealed. Therefore, Suigetsu and Kiba took the chance while the others were fighting; they ran toward Deidara. The clay dragon, however, opened its mouth and sent out another clay bird at them. It flew fast, but they dodged it; then it flew back at them, so they ran away from and jumped when it hit the ground exploding big. All four managed to survive from it and looked up at Deidara. They noticed the dragon's tail was shortening which causes it to send out another clay dragon.

They dodged another explosion. Suddenly, _AH! _Kiba got his foot underground and Akamaru barked cautiously, and the ground quickly exploded. Deidara looked down, waiting to see if they survived. As the smoke cleared, they all were still there and alive but wounded. Suigetsu saved them by using his _Water Barrier_ around them; however, the explosion cost his chakra. His body was dripping water, and Kiba supported him, thanking for saving him. Deidara again send out another bird and charged down at them, and BOOM! He stunned that they didn't move away, but he saw Itachi's katana flew out and stabbed on the ground. Next, he saw Kai running toward the sword and leaped his foot on it, and jumped high toward the dragon. Then, he used lightning and cut the dragon's wing, making it lose its balance. As the dragon was falling, he used his _Great Leaf Whirlwind _kicks to force it down. Deidara let himself down, for the ground was filled with _Explosive Landmines _which can end him. The dragon landed on ground, so the landmines exploded everywhere.

Afterwards, the massive explosions finished. Itachi and Suigetsu were protected by a flaming crow (Sakura also trained him that), and Kai, along with Kiba and Akamaru, landed beside them. They all stared at the down dragon, waiting for Deidara to come up; however, he came out on a clay bird. Up above, he said "I tried to let myself go down, but my body moved itself to survive." That they understood about the reanimation, and how it controls a dead shinobi's will. "Hurry, attack me!" he told them, feeling his hands move for hand signs. Itachi primarily blew fire ball; behind it, Kiba and Akamaru did _Passing Fang_ combining with the fire ball into a fire tornado. It charged up toward Deidara; before he dodged it, Suigetsu in his water form _(Water Release: Demon Fish)_ appeared behind and pushed him toward the fire.

Water and fire clashed together, steaming heat smoke. They stopped the encounter, yet Deidara was burned. Instead, they burned a clay clone of Deidara which they didn't notice him making a clone. He appeared out of nowhere from hiding; to his surprise, Kai flashily appeared in front and punched him on the face _(Wind Vortex)._ Deidara was thrown next to his dragon and backward leaped on it, and he created hand signs to restore its wing back. The dragon stood and flew back into the air; the tail still has those round shapes to shoot out those explosive birds. Early before, Kiba and Akamaru ran and jumped up, and they used their _Fang Rotating Fang_ and cut the dragon's head and tail. Carelessly, Deidara was relieved that his dragon won't throw any more explosives at them.

_Water Transformation Jutsu! _Suigetsu transformed into water waves; he first caught on the headless dragon and appeared behind Deidara. He swung his giant sword to hit him behind, but Deidara avoided the attack. Therefore, Suigetsu cut through the dragon's clay body; next Kiba and Akamaru using _Fang over Fang_ came behind Deidara. Deidara still avoided their sneak attack making them destroy the clay; furthermore, wind caught holding him. Kai went to him and used his _Reverse Lotus_ hitting him, and he used his _Leaf Whirlwind _kick at his chin. Itachi then appeared behind Deidara and blew fire ball, burning him down.

(~~~~~~)

Sasuke strikes Sasori and Itachi kicked Deidara, so they went down. Surprisingly, Kankuro's kuroari puppets appeared and opened their caskets_ Black Secret Technique: Machine Triple Shot_. Sasori and Deidara got trapped after the caskets locked them inside.

Sasusaku and Itachi stood in front the puppet prison, their backs facing the puppets. And their tag teammates appeared beside them, staring at the puppets.

Inside Deidara was relieved that he got imprisoned, but he moved pulling down his cloak. It reveals a mouth on his chest stitched up, which isn't good news. So, he warned "Oi! Someone stab me before I use my C0—suicide bomb!" Immediately after warning, he got pierced right where the chest mouth located by a lightning-infused sword. It was a disadvantage for his body movement, but it is advantage for his weakness. Outside, Sasuke was the one who stopped him using chidori with his katana; then Kankuro summoned his Sasori puppet from his scroll. He activated the pole out of the puppet and went around then inside, wrapping around Deidara.

(~~~~~~)

"Sakura!" Sasori called her out, but she didn't turn or answer. He started banging to get out and continued yelling. Suddenly, he was stopped by some spears impaling his body. Kankuro used _Black Secret Technique: Machine One Shot _on him to hold his movement; the stab is the exact same when Sakura stabbed his living core during their battle.

"Like I said before, I will never be yours. You have no idea how I suffered after what you did that night and tried for the second time," she said to him, and Sasuke angrily shocked for hearing that Sasori tried to rape Sakura again. "You should have realized what you've done, and it was during the wrong time." Sasori was confused what she means. "Do you still want to know who killed your little 'thing'?" Sasori widened for getting his result of his son's death, and Sakura looked at her friend who was shaking but nodded to tell him. "It was…Karin!"

Everyone, except Sasuke, gasped from it. Her friends never knew or heard that Karin killed Sakura's first unborn. Aimi was more shocked; however, she wanted to believe that it isn't true and her mother would never do anything like that. However, she saw her sad face indicating that it is true. Sasori finally got his answer of his child's murder, but he wants to know why she did it.

"Didn't you remember how she was before and who did she wanted?" Sakura asked him. "We both assumed that the little thing belonged to the same person, so she killed it out of jealousy. However, when you confessed it was yours, I never felt so relieved. Also, I forgave her because that attack unexpectedly saved my life and gave me the chance to be with the person I deeply love." She peeked back at Sasuke who smiled at her; he was pleased from hearing what she said at the end.

Inside the puppet, Sasori was silent for some minutes but finally got answer of the person who killed his unborn child. "Soka…I understand," he admitted himself and Sakura tensed from his words. "The honest truth of my obsession for you, Sakura, was that I wanted to have a family again." She widened a little for understanding what he implied. "You and I suffered the same pain, so I wanted to have you in my life. The first time I met you, you were the very one for me; I managed to make the Kyuubi kid break up with you but tried to separate you from Itachi." Daisuke and Shina received another shock that their mother had second relationship with their uncle after Naruto. "But I accept your wishes, your heart has only been set on Sasuke. So, I can't challenge him for you anymore since your future has already been shared with him." Sasuke looked at him, feeling pride that Sasori has finally given up on Sakura. "I can't fight any more for you to love me since you have loved him for all your life."

Kankuro interrupted the moment, "Sasori, after your death, I took your self-puppet to my collection."

"The puppet 'me' is no use to me anymore," Sasori said carelessly. "But I leave it to you, Kankuro." Then, he crossed his arms on his shoulders with a smile. "I shall leave this earth to reunite with my family. I poured my heart and soul into my creations, my puppets and techniques were what immortalized me." He remembered his childhood making two puppets for the memory of his parents, so he can see them and be with them again. His whole body turned white and cracked into ashes, "Kankuro, I entrusted my Mother and Father puppets to you, and passed them down to generation."

Kankuro accepted his word, "Hai!" Sasori fully deconstructed into pile of debris and dead corpse.

Sakura understood that Sasori suffered from a family loss; however, she still won't forgive him for what he done. She clutched a fist, "Kankuro?" He looked at her, "Promise me that you will never summon that puppet in my presence." He understood her solution she had from Sasori, so he promised her.

(~~~~~~)

Deidara sensed Sasori's chakra disappeared, "He's gone." Sakura relaxed with relief for hearing that, and Sasori is gone for good leaving her alone with her family in peace.

"Dei-chan, gomen" Sakura said sadly and Deidara eh-ed questionly. "You died protecting me and Itachi." She apologized for the cause of his death, and she still wouldn't say _onii-san_ after Itachi (it is their remaining secret from him).

"No, I'm glad I did," he exclaimed telling that he has no regrets for his death. "I want to thank for you two." Sakura and Itachi turned with curiosity. "Sakura-chan, when Itachi brought you to us, you changed me and taught me how to care about others; I loved your pure heart, it was full with warmth of a glowing light." She tears up with sadness; her kids and Kai caught him saying _Itachi brought you to us_ meaning that their uncle was part of the gang. "Also, arigatou for calling me 'Dei-chan'." He loved her calling him that short nickname during their time together and becoming friends.

He next said, "Itachi, you were my first friend I ever had and trusted; I am glad to see you still remain alive and you found the cure for your disease." Itachi clutched a fist sadly, and Sakura was shocked that Deidara knew about Itachi's disease. "I never lost hope for it, for I knew I was right." The Uchiha kids got confused that their uncle had a disease.

"I can finally rest in peace after knowing my two friends' happy life," he close-eye smiled and turned white. "One more thing, I had known your secret and acted believing it for your sake." They jerked that Deidara had secretly known that they were fake lovers. "The memories of our friendship will always be me and never be forgotten, and I will always be around." Sakura cried and Itachi shook, shakily gripping their katanas. "Arigatou…" Deidara fully faded into pile of debris and dead corpse.

The two caskets opened, dropping the two corpses on ground, which scared Shina. Sakura and Itachi looked down at the corpse (which was Deidara) having flashbacks about their time in the Akatsuki—full of laughter and connection. Sakura moved close to Itachi and placed her face on his chest, and he hugged her tightly. Sasuke went to them, embracing with comfort, and the kids joined in with them. A moment later, they toughed themselves and assured their family they are alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two Seals

_Nagato vs. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Jugo_

_Kankuro vs. Team Asuma and Sai_

_**Battle: Nagato**_

"It's been a while since we met. Since I've been dead, it feels like it's only been a moment. I never imagined I would be forced to fight you again, Naruto." Nagato said, "Your chakra feels familiar yet nostalgic making you look different from before."

"Ah, you mean this?" Naruto asked. "This is my Chakra Mode, I control the Nine-Tails' chakra."

"Nani?" That surprised Nagato, "Have you overcome hatred?"

"Hai, I trained it at the Waterfall of Truth with Killer Bee after you taught me about pain," Naruto explained. "All thanks to you."

"Soka…" Nagato smirked for being impressed, but he froze. His body automatically moved and extended an open hand at Naruto, "_Universal Pull!_" Before the others reacted, Naruto got dragged forward; also Nagato used his other hand sideway, and a large rock crate came up. Naruto was close to it, but he used a flaming arm to block it and dropped it. "Nicely dodged, Naruto!"

"I'm stonger than when I fought Pein," Naruto jumped back to his tag team. So, everyone must stay alert when he moves.

Nagato warned, "Pull away from me!" He created hand signs _Summoning Jutsu!_ They all gasped from the giants animals—giant double-headed dog and giant drill-beaked bird. It was no use, so they must fight him. Also, Jugo transformed into his Curse Second Level—his skin turns dark and his sclera turn black; he gains a black stripe running from the middle of his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. Furthermore, Hinata and Neji activated their byukagan in battle stance.

Nagato jumped onto the bird while the dog fights them. Naruto hit the dog _Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan_ on the neck; therefore, the hit made the dog created another head. Similarly, it is happening with Hinata, Neji, and Jugo. Jugo hit one with his _Piston Fist,_ and another head grew out; Hinata and Neji together used _Gentle Fist,_ hitting two heads but two grew out."Kuso, this will take a while!" Naruto complained from the growing dog heads.

"It multiplies after every hit!" Nagato informed. "You must knock me first!" While the Uzumakis and Neji were fighting the dog, Jugo appeared behind Nagato and punched him hard. Nagato fall off the bird and crashed on the ground, and Jugo used his _Piston Fist: Style One_ hitting the bird down. Then, Naruto hit the bird with _Wind Style: Rasenshuriken_. Therefore, it vanished.

Nagato woke up and his Rinnegan darken from Kabuto's control, and he disappeared. Neji and Hinata used their byukagan to locate him, but he appeared before they found him. He used _Almighty Push_ sending them away, and then he appeared to Jugo. Jugo fastly attacked him at the stomach and was about to use _Piston Fist: Style One_, yet Nagato used _Gakido_ absorbing chakra. Jugo's second level began to fade which surprised him, and Nagato's hair restored its original color (red) and body.

_My chakra!_ Jugo tensed. Nagato forcefully pushed him. Naruto came, "Jugo, daijoubu?" He was about to land, but he got stopped in air. Nagato appeared in front and grabbed his stomach _Ningendo!_

"Nani?!" Naruto cried for seeing an unfamiliar jutsu. Then, a giant snake-tailed chameleon appeared from its invisibility, showing its snake tail with its long tongue holding Naruto. He wanted to know what the jutsu is, but he looked at Nagato and realized that he is in complete control.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Neji appeared and palm-hit Nagato, but they hit a force field. "Nani?!" She and Neji felt their chakra being absorbed, and they got pushed away.

"_Jigokudo!_" Nagato summoned another jutsu; the King of Hell sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. Naruto recalled that jutsu before when he was fighting Pein and knows what it can do _What is he after?_

(~~~~~~)

To Kabuto, he smirked _Use Ningendo to extract his soul and kill him off, and hide his body and soul with Jigokudo._

(~~~~~~)

Nagato continued pulling, and Naruto with fire hands grabbed on to hold it. "My soul! It's coming out! I'm losing strength!" His body was hurting badly, for his soul was being pulled out feeling himself dying.

Jugo jumped forward and dived to punch Nagato; however, Nagato used_ Shurado_. Two arms came out of him and grabbed Jugo by the neck and wrist. Wires from one arm wrapped around him, and the other arm turned into some kind of weapon machine. It began to fuel the gun machine, preparing to shoot Jugo at the face.

In time for their rescue, Hinata and Neji ran and double-palm hit between the life thread and the gun maching, blowing Nagato's left arm. Then, Neji hit Nagato with _Palm Bottom_ to back him away.Naruto and Jugo were saved, yet Nagato was not done. His arm was reconstructing back, and his giant chameleon and _Jigokudo_ deactivated.

Hinata turned to Naruto, "Daijoudeska, Naruto-kun? Jugo?"

Naruto nodded, "Hai! Arigatou, Hinata! Neji!" Jugo next nodded telling that he is alright. Neji was facing cautiously at Nagato who was walking toward them.

"We're facing him, not his corpse self." Naruto informed them, "His power and moves are in different league."

Nagato placed his hands together _Planetary Devastation_. Neji alerted, "Something's coming!" Nagato let out a small black ball up to the sky; thus the earth cracked and flew up to the black ball.

Hinata shrieked and Naruto held her close, "Korehanandesuka?!"

Neji exclaimed, "It's a black sphere that has an enormous gravitational pull!"

"I got out of this before!" Naruto shared. He experienced it when he got trapped while fighting Pein, but he managed to escape.

"Don't think the easy way. This analysis requires calm." Jugo told them, "The mass he threw earlier is a central core of gravity. We must destroy it! Each of us must do a powerful long-distance ninjutsu!"

Naruto sweat-dropped, "That will be very hard under these circumstances!"

"But we must do it and aim correctly!" Neji suggested.

"Hai!" they nodded. Naruto created _Rasen shuriken_; Neji and Hinata both jumped upand did the _Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm_; and Jugo prepared his _Jet Booster Jump_. Naruto first threw his rasengan; next Neji and Hinata's technique hit the rasengan. Lastly, Jugo jumped up high and hit the shuriken extra hard up. It went up in speed and then brightly exploded huge at the rock sphere.

The air was smoky while Nagato stood looking. Without notice, he stabbed from the back by lightning jutsu. The smoke cleared there standing Naruto (not in Chakra Mode), Hinata, Neji, and Jugo, and they all saw him stabbed by Kakashi's _Lightning Blade._ Then from the ground, wood appeared below him and held him by the ankles, waist, and arms. Yamato appeared from hiding behind a tree, using his _Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique_, and started the sealing procedure. Also, Nagato's rinnegan lighten back and was released from control.

Before Nagato was sealed away, he says his last words "Naruto, I will return to our master's side and watch your story unfold. You are the final of the trilogy as Jiraya was the perfect first volume, but I was the failed second volume." Naruto hardened from Nagato's admire for his godfather, Jiraya. Nagato began to deconstruct, "The series will culminate with the final third volume, and you must make it a masterpiece and overshadow the middle volume." Naruto widen and saw an illusion of young Nagato and Jiraya smiling at him, so he lifted a thumb-up at Nagato.

Nagato smiled and closed his eyes as he turned white. At his feet level, he was fading into ashes; before he was completely sealed, he bids his good-bye "Farewell." The sealing was a success, but Naruto stood in silence remembering Nagato's words. Hinata was worried from his emotional state, so she hugged him for comfort. He hugged her back, yet he has the emotionless face. It took him some moments to recover emotionally, so he toughed himself. He looked straightforward and gently pulled Hinata away, and he assured her that he is alright now. She smiled, and then he nodded to the others. They respond back, and they jumped to head back to the others.

_**Battle: Kankuro**_

"You three again?" Kankuro smirked. "Still want to avenge your sensei?"

"Our main goal right now is to seal you," Shikamaru said glaring at him. He, also with his teammates, was feeling angry for remembering the day his sensei was killed by looking at Kakuzu. Although, they managed to avenge his death, so this time they must be cautious when they fight him again.

"Hmph," Kakuzu smirked. "I must say I'm surprised that you three chose something else than revenge."

Sai narrowed his eyes, "Ino, don't let yourselves get emotional. This is no time to think about the past." Ino, also Shikamaru and Choji, nodded in agreement thanking him for reminding her.

"A body guard," Kakuzu recalled Sai. "I had seen you before, yet I may not know what your abilities are but I will keep my eyes open on you."

"Let's hurry and seal this corpse man," Shikamaru persisted. Kakuzu chuckled, and he remembered the three teammates' technique when he last fought them. Thus, he'll able to detect their movements from sensing their chakra.

Choji informed, "Sai, his weak point is his hearts." _Hearts? Like more than one heart?_ Sai wondered. "He has five hearts, so he's finishes when we destroy them." Sai widened from the information of the enemy has five hearts. Later, Kakuzu removed his cloak and tossed it away; everyone, except Team Asuma, gasped when they saw how his body looked. He was covered in stitches and has four masks on his back; Karin was more surprised than anyone to see his body for the very first time. She had never seen his body when she was working with Orochimaru, so now she sees it and it is making her sick. Kakuzu summoned his heart minions to come out, and everyone watched in horror and disgust which was sickening to them. His back opened from his stitches and the four mask hearts came out in separate entities, and all four stood behind him. Later, Kakuzu absorbed the earth into his body leaving three hearts.

Kakuzu admired how Team Asuma and the others have their eyes looking at him as if he has admirers. "I'm flattered that you still remembered me, Fatty!"

The team jerked when Kakuzu said the forbidden word, and Choji fired up with fury. "Don't call me, fatty!" he engaged using his _Spiky Human Boulder_ at him. The team cried telling him to stop, but Choji already charged rolling at Kakuzu. As he got close, Kakuzu used his _Earth Style: Iron Skin _hand to hold the rolling boulder in place. While it was rolling, he tightened his fingers grabbing Choji by the neck and threw him at the tree, crashing him. Choji groaned and then Kakuzu quickly appeared in front and kicked him harder to the tree. He was nearly out cold but still alive; Kakuzu expanded his arm grabbing his head and pulled him out, dropping him facedown. He hardened his left hand, "Die" ready to kill him.

Sai firstly ran toward to save Choji, but the three minions came attacking him. So, he ran dodging them; Ino threw a shuriken at him to save Choji, but Kakuzu noticed and missed it. He looked at Ino, who pulled out a kunai, "Stupid girl." A shadow came at him, yet he avoided it and continued while it is chasing him. Shikamaru expanded his _Shadow Possession Jutsu_ to catch him; suddenly, the lightning flew out, firing strikes at him.

Ino got distracted for seeing her teammate in trouble, "Shikamaru—ACK!" For that, she got grabbed by the neck from Kakuzu's arm and was being pulled toward him, so was Choji.

"Kaasan!" Shin with the backup team cried out and was about to run to save his mother, but the Hyuga siblings hold him back from entering. During, Sai heard his son's cry and turned to see his wife, and Choji, being dragged _Ino!_ Shikamaru also noticed it, and he began to think a way to save thethem. Afterwards, Kakuzu lifted them up and started choking them.

Sai jumped down to the trees and did a quick hand sign, still the creatures chasing him through. Ino and Choji were losing their breaths, feeling weak, which they don't have much time to hold on. Then, Sai got hit on the back by wind pressure, and the fire blasted finishing him. Without notice, the real Sai ran out of the trees and went to save Ino.

Shikamaru pulled out a small blue and dropped to the ground, creating hand signs, and stomped his foot on the circle symbol. Water was created and spread, going on Kakuzu's place, and the lightning came behind him. It striked lightning but missed him; however, the lightning spread all around the water shocking Kakuzu in place. Then, Shikamaru threw a fire bomb at Kakuzu; although, Kakuzu quickly recovered and threw Ino and Choji away, building water wall, so the kunai hit the wall and exploded.

Shikamaru and Sai went into the smoke to get the others. Sai found his wife down, "Ino!" and carried her in bridal style. Next, Shikamaru grabbed Choji out.

They went to a far distance from Kakuzu, so Ino and Choji can recover themselves. They were coughing for breath while holding their necks; also Sai patted his wife's back for support. "Daijoubu?" Shikamaru asked while looking out.

"H-hai," they respond heaving, breathing slowly.

Kakuzu stared at them with the same expression, along with his three minions. He spoke with a grudged voice, "You all are so immature for thinking and caring about your comrades. I will take your hearts out in exchange of the older hearts, and your precious children will watch your bloody deaths." They tensed from the deadly taunt. "Although I have chosen the very interested heart, the person who has great power killed the Leaf's worst enemy." They got stunned for understanding the person he wants to kill—Sakura!

Ino angrily raged, "I'll never let you kill her!" Sakura is one of her best friend, and she is important to protect from their enemies. Along with her team, Sai fastly pulled out his tanto, and Shikamaru and Choji glared angrily at him.

"The very heart I really want will give me the power I desire when I kill _her_." Kakuzu finished sharing, "I will have a powerful heart like a human with one heart."

"Shut up!" Sai had enough to hear from the monster, for he was very disgusted what the corpse man will do to his important friend-teammate. Kakuzu evilly chuckled; suddenly, his hands jumped out of the ground and grabbed Sai by the feet. "Argh!" Sai got dragged toward Kakuzu.

Ino tied to catch him but missed, "Sai!"

"Humans…" Kakuzu held Sai while banging him in all directions and hitting him at the tree "weak with such sentiments!" Ino watched with shock how her husband was being thrown and hurt wherever he hits. Then, Kakuzu threw him up in the air and handsigned his three minions to fire, "Die."

Three combo attacks fired killing Sai. "Sai!" Ino cried and "Otosan!" Shin shouted with horror, and they both wanted to go to him but got held by their teammates.

"Hmph," Kakuzu smirked carelessly as he saw the tanto swinging down and stabbed the ground. It is a sign for a shinobi's death; thus Ino's shoulders were shaking and Shin was breathing hard, feeling anger in their minds. Shikamaru and Choji tensed for the loss of their friend, standing with a glare. Ino was the most state of rage, with the face of anger and loss of her loving husband and caring father of her son. Before Kakuzu does, he stopped stone and slowly looked down, and saw two long sharp spear made of ink impaling him. Up above appeared Sai using _Ink Mist Technique _and landed beside his wife, Shin was glad to see his father alive. "H…how…did…y-you?"

Sai smirked, "Ink clone from the time I escaped from your creatures to save my wife from near-death." Kakuzu couldn't believe that he lost two hearts by Sai; similarly Kakashi-sensei destroyed them before.

Before Kakuzu dropped dead, the lightning destroyed its mask and went into Kakuzu's body allowing it being absorbed. In addition, the fire and wind entered the body which revived him. They combined with him that made him more powerful; furthermore, his body structure changed drastically composing of thick, grey tendrils woven through his flesh. Everyone grew shockingly stunned from his new appearance, looking like a rag-doll.

"Finally," he revealed his new form "_Earth Grudge Form_." His face looked vicious with dark look, glaring at them. The team prepared the next attack but got caught by threads. They couldn't move a muscle because the threads were connected from the woven. "Die," two masks opened mouth _Fire Style: Searing Migraine_ and _Wind Style: Pressure Damage,_ firing combo attack.

"NO!" Shin cried in fear, desperately wanting to save his parents. He struggled from the grips of his friends, but they were holding him tightly.

Akira was also in the same state, "Otosan!" but her friends held her back. Temari was the opposite—in the same of fear—so much that she wants to go save her husband but didn't move.

Huge fire blasted them, exploding loudly. After that, Kakuzu was hoping that he replenish his stock; instead he found a protective shell covering them.

In the backup team someone took action; she pulled out a large-sized scroll summoned _Summoning: Iron Protection Wall. _At the same time, an armadillo-shaped shield covered them as the fire hit it. "I made it," Tenten smirked with pride. Such fast movement she did saving her comrades; Shin and Akira exhaled with relief.

Kakuzu growled for his failed task as the shell opened, showing the team unharmed and alive. Shikamaru created _Shadow Possession Jutsu_, able to move with the thread holding him, and grabbed Sai's tanto; thus he swung it cutting the threads, freeing them.

Sai quickly pulled out his scroll, "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" He drew out lions and snakes, charging toward Kakuzu. During that, Team Asuma decided to use their new jutsu they have been training for many years. Choji firstly increased his size (_Expansion Jutsu_) while Shikamaru connected their shadows; meanwhile, Ino detected Kakuzu in immediate vicinity and transmitted (_Sensing Transmission_) the information directly to Shikamaru. As they were ready, Choji began to attack with _the Human Bullet Tank_. Ino continued to track the enemy so that Shikamaru can perfectly direct Choji's movement by manipulating the shadow (_Shadow Clutch Technique_). The rolling boulder rolled toward Kakuzu, and the ink animals vanished.

Kakuzu saw the rolling boulder coming, so he expanded his woven into a giant octopus-like form. Many threads stretched out to grab the boulder. Temari quickly noticed the threads, so she got her giant fan and opened it, swinging. _Great Sickle Weasel Technique! _Manyair currents collided creating vacuum pockets that slashed the threads. Kakuzu widened from the backup attack got hit by the boulder; therefore, he got thrown up.

By the sudden, Kakuzu got caught by the ankles from Sai's _Ink Flush_. Thus, ink tentacles came out of the ground pulled him back down to the ground, crushing him. Then, sand covered his whole body but his head. Next, he got forcefully hit down from behind by Tsunade's _Heavenly Foot of Pain_ kick. Furthermore, the two kages hold him down so that he won't get up. "Hurry, seal him!" Tsunade-sama cried out.

Sai quickly pulled out the sealing scroll and placed it on the ground, and he drew a tiger. _Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet!_ The ink tiger came out but still connected with the scroll, and it bit Kakuzu with its claws on his shoulders and teeth on his neck. Then, the tiger pulled Kakuzu into the scroll, pinning him down within the confines of the drawing.

The sealing process succeeded; the drawing on the scroll changed with the tiger attacking Kakuzu. Sai sighed and Ino ran to hug him, both relieved. Shikamaru and Choji thanked the kages for their help. Later, Sai fold-closed the scroll and gave it to the kages, so they will guard it. They all run back to their friends.

(~~~~~~)

Later, the two groups of friends went back to the others and informed that the enemies had been defeated and successfully sealed. That was a relief for all, and the young shinobis ran to their parents hugging to see them alright. However, the battle with Kabuto isn't over; therefore, they find a way to stop him. They turned facing the direction of the Gedo Statue…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Sacrifice of an Old Forgotten Friend

Kabuto, hiding in the trees, growled from his failed task, "Kuso, Sasori and Deidara sacrificed themselves with sentiments for that Haruno girl, and Kankuzu and Nagato got defeated by some handy recruits." He summoned another person, "I see how your friends will react when they see you." He controlled him going to the Leaf shinobis' direction, so he will watch them how they will react and hesitate to fight him.

(~~~~~~)

Then, rain poured and everyone looked up; also the sun was still out and clear clouds. _Sun shower?_ They all were confused why rain appeared and during the sunlight; then they heard a cry from a kid. They all looked around to find him, but the crying sounds were everywhere. Karin and Aimi used their sensing to locate and both pointed where it is coming from, and everyone saw a dark kid coming forward, sobbing.

"Who's that?" Shikamaru asked.

Akamaru barked at him, and Kiba looked at him confused. "Huh, you know him?" he asked his dog who barked happily. Everyone was clueless why they don't know him, but why Akamaru only knows him?

"_Shadow–Neck Binding Technique!_" Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu to hold the kid, and the kid struggled and tried to break away. He cried out more, and the rain poured hard. Everyone groaned feeling their chakra draining and couldn't move. Gaara wanted to make a sand barrier on themselves, but water is stronger than sand; therefore, the sand will turn into mud and dropped on everyone. Suigetsu felt his body melting and can't feel himself, and his family was holding him for support; Hana and Mori covered Ryosuke underneath. They all kneeled down with sudden fatigue and rain wet, and the Uchihas hold onto their katanas.

"Shikamaru! Choji! Ino! Sakura! Naruto! Kiba!" he shouts out names as they looked at him. "It's me!"

Ino wondered, "How does he know our names?"

"I don't know him," Choji said.

"Me neither!" Shikamaru said next.

Sakura groaned while trying to stand up, "I've never seen him before!" Sasuke and Itachi were concerned how the kid knows Sakura and why she doesn't, and his kids were curious themselves.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"I'm curious myself, too" Kiba said.

Then, the kid ran to them and flew from the left to right, and plucked them on the forehead. "Itai!" everyone winced painfully and held their forehead. Afterwards, they gasped from sudden shock and looked at the kid. "You're…I remember!" They said in unison, "Yota!"

Yota turned around and grinned widely.

_**Yota:**__ tan skin; constant blush; spiky waist-length, brown hair, short bangs over eyes and chin-length strands on both face sides; pupil-less green eyes; sharp tooth sticking out on right side mouth; dull green robe; dull brown cloak; bandages on wrists and head, along with purple headband; and wooden geta_

_Yota, that's right. We remember you. _Shikamaru thought as the others stared at him.

(~~~~~~)

_**(Episode 313)**__ Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were in the woods looking for some missing kunai sets of Choji. Until rain poured while the sun was still out, Shikamaru got confused from it. Then, they heard a cry and followed toward it. They found Yota hanging on the tree; Choji's kunai were holding him. Shikamaru and Choji climbed to get him down, but they were slipping down. Yota dropped his lower body after his kimono ripped off from the kunai, and he cried more. The rain dropped hard. Shikamaru fell back and hit his head, but Choji still climbed up for wanting to get his kunais. Suddenly, the rain water started breaking the tree, making it to fall. The tree crashed, but Choji and Yota were alright. Yota laughed humorously, also made Choji laugh. The trios stared at him, and Yota introduced himself to them. Shikamaru questioned where he is from and what village he lived, but he received nothing. He thought about to bring him to the Leaf; instead Choji objected because he recalled when stranger entered the village without authorization, it will be big-big trouble. They sighed for finding it true and began to think what to do. Yota laughed after calling Choji 'big-big', surprising him; then he called him a 'fatty fatso'. That angered Choji and scared Ino and Shikamaru; thus Choji attacked him but missed. Yota laughing skipped around while Choji tried to get him. Then, Yota collapsed for feeling hungry, so they brought food. He finished and asked for more, still hungry. They tried to convince, yet he complained for wanting more. Ino shouted him to stop, and Yota cried in tears. Rain came back. Shikamaru remembered and figured that the rain is caused from Yota crying. Ino cried apologizing and Choji next cried for feeling sad with him. Shikamaru last cried feeling the same. The next day, Sakura spotted Ino snatching lunch meals from the students' bento, also Shikamaru and Choji. She grew suspicious about them, so she followed them to the forest. She watched them calling for him, and she saw him coming down from the leaves. Also, he spotted her by the tree and called her 'Forehead'. _

(~~~~~~)

"Yota…" everyone said his name. Besides them, the others want to know how the six met the kid. Yota cried out hard sending a big water wave, but everyone dodged it in time.

Choji cut through the rain bullet with his arm, "Yota…please stop!" Another bullet came and shot him to a rock.

Sakura shouted while blocking the bullet with _Water Barrier Jutsu_ protecting herself and her family, "Yota! Stop this!" She vanished it but immediately got hit by another rain bullet. She banged her back hard on a tree, and her family went supporting her.

"How can we stop him?!" Sai asked.

Shikamaru said, "He's not doing this on purpose. He's being controlled."

"He has the ability to manipulate the weather," Ino explained. She jumped to avoid the rain bullet. "He makes rain from crying and snow from happiness."

One rain bullet went toward the two kages and team leaders, but Kankuro used _Mechanical Light Shield Block_ from the Sasori puppet. Then, Gaara created a sphere of sand (Absolute Defence) around themselves.

(~~~~~~)

_**(Episode 314)**__ Sakura met Yota the next day for following them, and then she slipped back after Yota called her forehead. He created snow for liking her forehead and sang 'kon kon kon'. So, she played snow with them, snowball and igloo. Yota developed new friendship with Sakura. The next day, Sakura met up with the trios with food bag, apologizing for the wait; then she saw Sasuke with flowers attached on his bag. They all concerned about it and wondered if Yota came to the village. They went to him and asked him if anyone saw him; he said that a boy on the metal pole might have. They wondered if that boy was Naruto, so Ino told Yota not to go to the village or they will go separately. The following day, they found Yota's tree hideout damaged and suspected that Naruto was responsible. They went to him and brought back to the scene; however, Naruto was clueless and winced from their glares. For that, he ran off angrily; later he encountered ran and cry noise. He followed the sound and found Yota on a tree; he asked him who he is and what his problem is. Yota answered and poured hard rain on him, so Naruto ran from it and saw it as 'Sun Shower'. Yota came behind him for remembering him on the metal pole and whistling, so he asked him to teach him to whistle. Naruto gently declined, but Yota wouldn't give up. So, Naruto accepted; he explained and showed him several times. After many times, Yota successfully learned and said 'You're my friend' to him. They laughed, and Yota heard barking from puppy Akamaru. Kiba was there, too, and saw Yota. He told Yota to stop, but Yota created lightning striking Kiba and Akamaru away; therefore, Yota didn't like dogs. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji found them and saw Yota with lightning. Shikamaru sees it from Yota being angry, and everyone ran wildly from the lightning. It took some time for Yota to calm down and get along with Kiba and Akamaru, so they all played a fetching and hiding-seeking game. Afterward, Kiba found the group from hiding, but Yota was the only one left. They grew concerned for him; until they saw a rain shower. They thought that Yota was crying there and ran toward it; then they found him captured by the anbu._

(~~~~~~)

Naruto shared, "He whistles to make wind." He remembered teaching him after becoming friends.

"Don't forget that he make lightning from anger," Kiba said while riding on Akamaru, dodging the rain bullet.

While they were dodging, three rain bullets were heading the young ninjas and women's direction. _Super Multi-Size Technique!_ Just in time, Choji expanded his body size covering them all from getting hit. He winced from the hard hit on his arms, but he didn't give in. "Arigatou, Choji!" Temari thanked while holding her daughter. Hana and Mori held on together while guarding Ryosuke. Karin took her daughter, holding her; similarly Tenten held her kids.

Then, thunder occurred, and lightning bolts came striking. Yota became angry which causes it, but he is still grinning. Lightning went everywhere, nearly hitting them, so they all were avoiding and running around. "He's at it!" Kiba complained while riding on Akamaru, running away away from the bolts.

Furthermore, Gaara used _Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle _hitting every bolt coming at his way.

Meanwhile, Choji got struck on the hand which hurted him. He groaned from the burn, but he remained guarding his friends beneath. "Choji!" Ino came "Don't worry, I'll heal you!" She used her healing jutsu on his burn spot.

Without Ino's notice, a bolt was coming behind but she didn't move. Choji was still hurt, so she needs to heal him. The bolt was coming close and about to hit her, but Sakura saved her a few seconds early. She blocked the bolt with lightning on her katana; in addition, Sasuke and Daisuke used chidori blocking the bolts. Kai also assisted by using his lightning clones covering Choji from them. As for the rest, they went under Choji for cover, including Itachi and Shina to stay close with Ryosuke. The four stood on top of Choji in case another bolt comes at them. Thus, they managed to stop every bolt they see coming.

Suddenly, Yota stopped the lightning and stood facing them, still grinning. What is he planning to do next? The four jumped off of Choji, who returned back into his normal size, and wait for the upcoming attack. Yota whistled three tunes, which Naruto recalled that whistle when he was teaching him, and warned his friends, "Mina, jump away!" A small but fast tornado was blown and hit a tree down, for their luck Naruto saved them. On the other hand to Gaara's sand, the bolts hit the sand barrier, but it quickly restores back.

Then, three wind bullets were blown toward Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. First, Naruto and Ino quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at the bullet which cut it through. Sakura next used her katanas and crossed together, cutting the bullet. "Arigatou, Naruto!" Sakura thanked him who nodded without taking his eyes off from Yota.

Windy whirlwind swirled around Yota, and he send out small tornados at them. Itachi who was holding Ryosuke jumped towards the tree and hid behind one. Everyone remained there, jumping away and cutting through the bullets for minutes. All the five friends tried pleading him to stop attacking them, yet it was no use.

(~~~~~~)

_**(Episode 315)**__ It was the start of their parting with Yota and allowing his death. While they were playing Fetch-a-can-hide & seek, Yota got captured by some Konoha anbu. They stopped them but couldn't. Naruto was again alone, but his friends came to him. Naruto made a distraction on the Hokage Mountainside Images, ruining the Third with black paint; meanwhile, the others were inside the tower. Yota begged the anbus to let him go, yet they wouldn't listen. By sudden, they froze caused by Shikamaru's Shadow Imitation Technique. For a moment, the lights turned on and the shadow technique broke. The leader anbu appeared behind and threatened them that they will be treated harshly for assisting a spy (Yota). Naruto stopped and defended Yota, telling them that Yota is his first friend he ever had; however, the anbu hit him on the back. The group watched speechless, and Yota grew upset and created lightning on the anbus' heads. They dropped unconscious, so the group took Yota running deep into the forest. They came to a deep river, but they must cross it for Yota's safety. While crossing, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji fell into the water and drifted away with the strong current. Luckily, Yota used wind to pull two out and went toward Naruto, and took to shore. Naruto thanked him, but Yota dropped and went along with the river. The group ran down shore, searching him; until, they found him barely conscious. Yota moved a little, relief that his friends are alright and dying. The group started feeling ashamed for their recklessness and begged him not to die. Yota told them that they must forget, but they refused to forget him. Naruto grabbed his hand, so did everyone else, saying that they will remain together. However, Yota used Memory Erasing Technique, and they dropped unconscious. Thus, their lives eventually return normal from forgetful friendship, and Naruto end up alone again._

(~~~~~~)

"Yota…" Naruto said. "We never wanted forget you. If we did, we rather live with the guilt of letting you die. Do we have to make you suffer again?!" He dropped his kunai; Sakura stabbed her katanas on the ground; and the others clutched their fists, along Akamaru whined sadly, with eyes shut. "How could we bear that?"

Yota didn't say anything, but he kept his smile and whistled. Everyone opened and dodged the wind bullet. "Mina, it's me, Yota!" Yota spoke assuring them. "This is my secret tin can telephone between me and you guys. Whoever is controlling me won't hear us."

Inside the telepathic world, all six friends, including Akamaru, were there in front of Yota; outside of it, they are still dodging and avoiding the wind blasts. "Yota!" they called and Akamaru barked happily.

"Nice to see you all again," Yota started.

"Gomen, gomen, Yota" Sakura sadly apologized.

Yota asked, "Why are you apologizing?"

"We let you die," Naruto explained.

"We couldn't save you back then," Ino said sadly. "Even though, we tried."

"No, don't be" Yota assured them. "When I met you, I was already dead. I was reanimated." He started sharing his past, "I was born in a clan that possessed the ability of weather control; we travelled from village to village. Selling weather was our trade, and I was especially good at it. Hoever, I was born very weak and eventually died from an illness. I died but wasn't allowed to." He remembered Orochimaru tested the Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation on a kid and turned him into Yota. "The snake and glasses man left me in the Leaf. After I died, I wasn't alone. I met you all, I had so much fun. I resurrected at the river and had to live alone again. But my memories of you all were never forgotten. It was hard, but I get to see you all again! You all grew up and doing well."

Everyone went closer and kneeled, and Naruto first started "Yota, don't care about the reanimation. Let's have more fun."

Sakura agreed next, "With all of us together again, and be friends with our children."

"That's right, like old times!" Ino next said.

"Let's be happy, sad, and angry together," Choji encouraged.

Shikamaru insisted, "You can be one of us! Be part of the Leaf!"

"Don't you want that?" Kiba asked him, and Akamaru barked persuading him.

However, Yota didn't answer but kept smiling after their offer. Suddenly, everyone snapped back into their world and noticed snow dropping. Kabuto stopped for sensing something happening from Yota _Nani?!_ "Kon kon kon…kon kon kon," Yota sang his winter song as the others cautiously tensed. "Mina, I'm happy because I am having fun." Snow started covering him from feet to head.

"Yota!" his friends cried and ran to stop him, and Akamaru barked running. They figured what he is going to do to himself, so they need to stop before it's too late.

"This time, don't forget me." The snow fully covered him. "Remember me."

"Yota! Don't do it!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't, Yota!" Naruto screamed.

"Mina, bye-bye." Yota says his final words. "I hope tomorrow will be a sunny day."

"Yota, no!" they all shouted as they got close. A lightning bolt stroked him early before they reached him, leaving them shocked and speechless. They were staring at the spot and hearing Yota's laugh, the same laugh they recalled back from their childhood. The others behind watched them, feeling pity for their loss of a friend. They took a moment to recover for their loss and narrowed their eyes straightforward; in addition, they will never forget their dear friend.


End file.
